


Put a Light On [podfic + transcript]

by Poetry



Series: Dæmorphing [11]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Motherhood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Singing, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loren thinks she might be ready to be a mother. But is Tobias ready to be a son?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put a Light On [podfic + transcript]

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental podfic that I "wrote" by saying a line, thinking about the next, saying that one, then when I was done, going back and editing out the pauses. This is meant to be experienced as a podfic, because it represents Loren's primary way of understanding the world after all her years of blindness, but a transcript is provided as well. 
> 
> Thanks to Malathyne for beta-listening. The intro and outro are "Put a Light On" by Generationals, which inspired this audio adventure, and the arrangement of the Benedictus is by Simon & Garfunkel.

Download Link

MP3 | 00:08:27 | download [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?c3n409ugsj638z2)

 

Transcript

**Loren:** It's been three days since he's come.

**Jaxom:** He'll come back.

**Loren:** Three days!

**Jaxom:** He'll come _back_ , Loren. He must be so frightened.

**Loren:** Frightened of what?

**Jaxom:** Frightened of loving someone. It's never worked out for him in the past, has it? A child can't help but love the people who care for him.

**Loren:** And then when they don't love him back? What then? ( _pause_ ) I could kill them. I could _kill_ them. What if I morphed a bird and flew over there and just... morphed something awful and killed them in their sleep? I could do it, I could do it, I swear.

**Jaxom:** Dear Magdalene, please rid us of these violent thoughts. ( _beat_ ) Though of course, I feel them too.

**Loren:** Look, he'll come in his own time, right? He has to. We have to signal to him somehow. Let him know that we're waiting, that he's welcome if he comes back.

**Jaxom:** Why wouldn't he be welcome?

**Loren:** Well, God knows, he hasn't felt welcome at home very often before.

**Jaxom:** All right. So what do we do?

**Loren:** Leave the light on by the door. What if we did that? I mean, it's not like we usually leave the light on. Tobias would know that, of course.

**Jaxom:** The neighbors would know that too.

**Loren:** Yes, but they wouldn't think much of it, would they? Tobias would know what it meant. It only has to be until he comes back. Just leave the light burning, and he'll know we're waiting. It's the only way I can think of, unless Ax can talk him around.

**Jaxom:** All right. All right. We'll leave the light on.

( _pause_ )

**Loren:** What if he doesn't come back? What if he just wants to be an Animorph, a teammate? What if only Ax really wants that close relationship? What if he never gets over his fear?

**Jaxom:** Well then, we accept it. What else can we do?

**Loren:** But I don't think that can last forever. I think there's a connection between us. I think he has to feel it. I certainly felt it, out in the woods, when we... It had to mean something. It had to mean something. He can fight it, but not forever. Oh, Jax. Jax, come here, let me hold you. Let's wait together.

( _pause_ )

**Tobias:** Hey, Loren. Is everything all right?

**Loren:** Tobias!

**Tobias:** Hey, I'm sorry if I woke you up.

**Loren:** No, no, I wasn't sleeping.

**Tobias:** No, I was just checking on you. I mean, I saw that light by your door and you know, I thought, why would you have a light on? I mean, it's not like you normally would.

**Loren:** Come in, come in, let me open the window. I'm fine. I'm really fine. Honestly, I just wanted you to come, so I left the light on, hoping that you would.

**Tobias:** Oh.

**Loren:** Well, will you stay anyway? I'm your mother. I worry about you. Listen, it would make me feel better if you stayed. It doesn't have to be for you. It can be for me.

**Jaxom:** You could sleep on our bedpost.

**Tobias:** Well, all right. If you insist.

**Loren:** How have you been?

**Tobias:** All right. You know. Doing a lot of thinking.

**Loren:** About what?

**Tobias:** About... other kids. At school. What they said family was like. Sometimes, I thought I was better off, because what with the divorces and all that... Well, Rachel could tell you. I guess what we have isn't exactly ideal, is it? But now that I have it, even though it's all fucked up, and Elfangor and Ax and me and everything, I still think it's worth it. I guess.

**Loren:** I'll try to prove it. Here, come up on the bedpost.

**Tobias:** Hey, listen. Can you sing that song? That Benedictus. I really liked it when you sang that.

**Loren:** OK. Sure. Call it a lullaby. For all those times I couldn't sing you one.

**Tobias:** No, no, don't talk like that. Please, please don't talk like that. It's not that you didn't want to, it's just.. you couldn't. I understand that.

**Loren:** OK. OK. Thank you.

( _Loren and Jaxom sing Benedictus_ )

**Loren:** Augh, sunlight! I hate having vision. Jax, can you pull down the blinds?

**Jaxom:** Oh, Jesus. We forgot to close the window. Tobias is gone.

**Loren:** Oh no. Did he... did we pressure him into staying? Did he not want to be here?

**Jaxom:** No, that's not true, you know it's not true. It doesn't mean anything necessarily. Maybe he was hungry and needed to go hunt. He wouldn't want us to see that.

**Loren:** No, I wouldn't want to see it. It's just still too much to think he has to struggle for his food. Well... ( _sniffs_ )

**Jaxom:** It's OK. You don't have to get up. I can close the blinds.

**Loren:** No, no. I might as well just get up and make breakfast. ( _beat_ ) You know, what if we had closed the window? Would he have felt trapped? Would that have been the wrong thing to do?

**Jaxom:** I don't know.

**Loren:** Maybe if I make breakfast, he'll come back and morph human and eat it.

**Jaxom:** Probably not. But we can hope. ( _beat_ ) I guess we'd better turn the porchlight off, huh?

**Loren:** Yeah. It's morning. Should we turn it on again tonight?

**Jaxom:** No. I don't think we need it. Even with the porchlight off, now he knows we're waiting.

**Loren:** I just wish he'd known it all along.


End file.
